The Perfect Christmas Tree
by BonesSVHP73
Summary: Booth takes Brennan to help him pick out a Christmas Tree, yes I mean chop down from the forest, actually a tree farm. BB of course


**Summary:** Booth takes Brennan to help him pick out a Christmas Tree, yes I mean chop down from the forest, actually a tree farm. BB of course

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bones, but it is on my Christmas List, now I just have to be extra good.

**Authors Note:** This started out as just a little fic about Booth and Brennan going to get a Christmas tree, but it spiraled into this… For all of you who are reading No Rivers Too Wide don't worry, I haven't forgot about it and I still intend on finishing it, I was just in the Christmas mood and felt I needed to do a Christmas fic. Warning, it is long… I didn't mean for it to be this long. Betaless, grammer mistakes are my own.

The Perfect Christmas Tree

"Come on Bones time to leave." Booth shouted walking into the Jeffersonian Institute's Medio-Legal Lab. "Chop, chop" he said clapping his hands together with a look of excitement on his face. Brennan glanced up at him from some bones she was examining, and sighed, she really wasn't in the mood for this.

"Booth, I wasn't aware we were going anywhere." She said slightly annoyed, she blew a stray strand of hair out of her face. "Wait, do we have a case?" she said suddenly excited, she'd never admit it but she actually liked solving cases with him.

"Nope." He said shaking his head slightly a boyish grin coming across his features. "Something much, much better." He said rubbing his hands together; Booth loved this time of year. Christmas always brought back such fond memories, and left him in sort of a bubbly happy mood.

"Booth, I have a skeleton here that needs my attention." She said suddenly losing interest. "I can't just leave." She said but she still slipped off her rubber gloves and tossed them in the nearest biohazard waste bin.

"Sure you can… How long has this one been dead?" he asked scrunching his nose in slight disgust.

"About 13 hundred years." She replied placing her hands on her hips hoping to look defiant, but she knew he'd see through that in a heartbeat.

"Well then, I guess no one would mind if you just took the rest of the night off." He said taking her by the shoulders and guiding her away from the lab table.

"Booth…" she started.

"Come on Bones, its Christmas." He said as he shrugged the lab coat off her shoulders gently.

"No its not…" she said confused "Christmas is a week away." She said looking up into his eyes, Booth sighed.

"I didn't mean that it was actually Christmas day, I meant its Christmas time, and people usually… " He stopped mid-sentence and just shook his head, there was no use trying to explain to her. Besides they really needed to get going. "Look the sun is going down, we have to leave, they close at sundown." He said walking towards the platform exit.

"Booth, I never said I was going… who closes at sundown… Booth" she yelled after him but he was almost out the door.

"Coming Bones?" he asked with his hands outstretched as he turned in a full circle flashing a mischievous smile and raising his eyebrows. She looked around, pulled her coat off the back of the chair, and took off after him.

"Wait Booth… Booth! " She called as she ran after him but he just ignored her and walked out into the parking lot. Snow fell lazily to the ground, and the light from the early evening sun basked the lot in a gentle glow. Booth came to a stop when he reached his vehicle, he heard the gentle crunch of footsteps in the snow and he knew Temperance was right behind him. He motioned for her to get in the car as he walked around, opened the door and hopped into the driver's seat.

"Glad you decided to join me Temperance." He said with a smile, when she occupied the seat next to him.

"Did I really have a choice?" she said smiling back at him, as much as she hated to admit it she actually welcomed the break.

"Nope." He said turning to look out the back window as he slowly pulled the SUV out of its parking spot.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going?" she asked.

"Nope" he said if it was even possible, she saw his smile growing even bigger. She huffed and crossed her arms across her chest, but said nothing. "Now for a little ambiance" he said reaching for the dial on the radio, turning it to his favorite Christmas station. The quiet melody of Silent Night flowed from the radio, and filled the car. Brennan even found herself swaying and humming the familiar tune. When the song finally ended a more upbeat tune started to spill from the radio.

"This is Parker's favorite Christmas song!" said Booth excitedly turning up the volume; Brennan was wondering what it was when she heard a young boy's voice start singing "I wanna Hippopotamus for Christmas, only a Hippopotamus will do." Sang Booth along with the music.

"You couldn't possibly get a Hippopotamus." Said Brennan loudly trying to speak over the loud music. "It's illogical" Booth just ignored her and sang louder. She didn't even bother to explain that the plural for hippopotamus was hippopotamuses not hippopotamuseses.

"And hippopotamuses like me TOO!" sang Booth as he finished off the song. He looked at Brennan who was smiling, and he wanted desperately to say something. He didn't though; for fear that she would stop. After a few commercials a deep, elderly voice came from the speakers, at first Brennan thought that it was another commercial and ignored it. Then she listened to the words,

This house was different, it was dark it was dreary,  
I had found the home of a soldier, I could see that most clearly.

The soldier lay sleeping, silent, alone,  
Curled up on the floor in this one bedroom home.

His face was so gentle, the room in such disorder,  
Not at all how I pictured a United States soldier.

Was this the hero of whom I'd just read?  
Curled up on a poncho, the floor for a bed?

Then I realized the other families, that I saw this night,  
Owed their lives to soldiers who were willing to fight.

She glanced at Booth, she could tell by his knuckles that he was gripping the steering wheel a little tighter than usual, his jaw clenched. "Booth," she said gently, placing her hand on his shoulder. He shook it off and wiped his eyes quickly hoping she didn't see.

"I'm alright." He said with a small smile and locked eyes with her for a few moments. He could tell she was genuinely concerned for him, but now wasn't the time. He was supposed to be cheering her up, getting her in the Christmas spirit. He quickly changed the station to another he liked, and listened to Walking in a Winter Wonderland. "Hey, were almost there." He said in a considerably happier voice.

"Where exactly is 'there'" she said using air quotes. She didn't know it but, that cheered him up and he laughed.

"Where did you learn to use air quotes" he chuckled.

"I might have gotten a book on hand gestures and how to use them, I think I have all of them down, except this one." She said her face in deep concentration as she held her hand out in a high five gesture and put down her middle and ring finger, then waved it up and down. "The book says it means 'rock on' or something." Booth almost choked on his own spit he was laughing so hard, which is very dangerous while your driving. "Booth what's so funny?" she asked suddenly getting self-conscious, but glad that his mood was back up.

"Your not alone, nobody really knows what that means Bones," he tried to explain, while still laughing though considerably less than before. He pulled into a parking lot of what seemed to be a barn. "We're here!" said Booth excitedly, taking the keys out of the car and hopping out.

"Booth, where are we?" she asked after she exited.

"Do you have a hat, gloves and a scarf?" he asked pulling his leather gloves out of his pocket and pulling them on.

"Yes… but that's not what I asked." She said pulling her matching white fuzzy set that Angela had gotten her last Christmas. They went perfectly with her light blue winter coat.

"Good, put them on, we'll be out here for a while." He said walking towards the front of the big red barn. Brennan ran a little to catch up, she opened her mouth to ask him again where they where, when she saw the front of the barn 'Jeffry Booths Tree Farm' was painted across the top

"A tree farm?" said Brennan Booth stopped and she nearly ran into her. He just nodded, then turned around to face her. "Wait, that says Booth, so it's owned by your…."

"Uncle…" he finished. "My Uncle Jeff he's owned it for as long as I can remember. When I was a kid we used to always come here to get our tree." He said reminiscing.

"Where is here?" she asked, spinning around, then looking at her watch, they had been driving for 45 minutes.

"Freedom, Maryland, my home town." Said Booth grabbing her hand and pulling her toward the barn, she allowed him to drag her until they reached the entrance. It was growing dark outside and the warm glow from inside the building was very welcoming. Booth opened the door and bells jingled signaling their entrance, Brennan spun around slowly in awe. Quiet Christmas music filtered through a few speakers, there were saws stacked in one corner. The rest of the barn was a store; it had deer made from the trunks of pine trees and hundreds of hand carved wooden ornaments. Brennan could even swear that she smelled gingerbread cookies. Booth just watched as Brennan took in the sight. If anyone could get Brennan in the Christmas spirit it was his Aunt and Uncle.

"Jeff, we have customers… Hold on one minute I'm coming." Came a voice like a bell came from the other room. A plump old woman with silver hair pulled up in a bun, wearing an apron came through the door. "Welcome to Jeff… Oh, Heavens to Betsy, is that my little Seelster." She said surprised, her face was worn with age, but as Booth remembered her smile could light up a room.

"Hey, Auntie," he said timidly.

"You get your butt over here, and give me a hug." She said and Booth happily obliged. "Jeff you'll never guess who just waltzed in our shop." She yelled into the other room. "Seely, where are you're manners… you didn't introduce me too your friend." She said the last part with an eyebrow raise.

"Oh, I am sorry… Dr. Temperance Brennan," said Brennan hastily stepping foreword.

"Laura Booth, Seely's aunt." She said accepting her hand and shaking it gently. "Seely, she is a gem an absolute gem." She said making Brennan blush slightly. Brennan was about to object when the door opened and a heavyset man, clad in jeans and a flannel shirt, came in. He had those same dark brown Booth eyes, and deep laugh lines, his dark brown hair and beard were graying.

"Seely, my boy" he said with a deep voice, he scooped Booth up in the biggest hug Brennan had ever seen.

"Temperance this is my husband Jeffry and Jeffry this is Seely's friend Temperance Brennan." She said pointing from her husband to Brennan.

"You can call me Tempe." She said

"Or Bones…" said Booth quietly, Brennan just gave him a look.

"What was that Seely?" asked Jeff

"Nothing, Uncle Jeff." He said with a mischievous smile.

"So, how long have you two been together?" asked Laura, Seely hadn't said anything but she could definitely sense something was going on between them, whether they would admit it or not.

"Oh…No, were not…" said Booth

"No, were just…" said Brennan at the same time as Booth.

"Mmhmm, just what I thought." She said narrowing her eyes and looking from one to the other. Both were fidgety and nervous and it was obvious she had just made things awkward. "Well, as much as I'd like to think you just came to visit…" she said stopping, waiting for Booth to go on.

"Your right, I came to get my Christmas Tree. Its not too late is it?" he asked with puppy dog eyes.

"For you Seely, never." She said looking to her husband.

"Great this gives me a chance to try out the lamp posts I just installed… now let me get you set up, you'll need a saw, and some rope. What kind of tree do you want Seely? We've got fir's, spruces and pines." He asked going into the corner and taking a saw and some rope off the wall.

"A spruce of course, they are the only way to go," said Booth smiling.

"Still a spruce man I see, I can't convince you to get a white pine?" said Jeff smiling he would never get tired of this argument. At least his nephew didn't like firs; he could never understand people who like firs, getting your fingers pricked was all part of the fun of decorating a tree.

"Nope, I'm a spruce man through and through."

"Always were… well here you go." He said handing Booth the saw and rope, "I trust you remember where they are?" he asked

"I trust they are in the same spot?" retorted Booth, knowing very well that his uncle would never change a thing. Brennan watched Booth argue with his Uncle and she felt herself smile.

"Of course, now you get going… before it gets too cold." Said Jeffry

"You kids have fun." Said Laura with a smile grabbing Temperance's hand with both of hers. "Don't let Seely keep you out there too long."

"I won't" said Brennan smiling "Nice meeting you." she said starting toward the back exit with Booth.

"Don't you think your getting away that easy. You are coming back here for Hot Cocoa and Cookies after." She called out to the pair who were exiting through the door. She heard her nephew say something resembling OK through the door.

"Sorry, for them, I know there a little…" started Booth walking next two Brennan, It was completely dark now, the only sound was the crunching of footprints in the snow.

"No, no don't apologize it's okay, after all I've been through it's nice to see a normal family." Brennan said

"I would hardly call us normal." Said Booth smiling, his family was out there but he loved them, every last one.

"I meant them," she said smiling and bumping into his side lightly, causing him to stumble.

"Hey, no pushing the man with the saw." Said Booth in his deep lumberjack voice.

"Booth its really dark, how are we going to see" said Brennan looking out behind the barn, all she could see were trees, rows and rows of trees. As if on cue a lamppost in front of them light up and slowly one by one an entire row of them leading all the way into the back of the farm started up. "Wow, how many trees are there?"

"Hundreds, and were going to find the perfect one." Said Booth marching off through the snow and starting weaving in and out of trees. Brennan tried desperately to catch up.

"Booth there is no such thing as a perfect tree, for something to be perfect it has to be without flaws, anything made in nature has flaws, so it can not by definition be perfect." She said jogging behind him.

"Trust me Bones, there is a perfect tree out there and we are going to find it." He said smiling waiting for her to object but she didn't.

"Booth I am going to get lost if you keep walking so fast, you forget I didn't grow up here, I don't know where I'm going." She said calling to him who was a couple trees ahead of her. He stopped and turned around.

"Not if you hold my hand." He said holding his hand out for her to take; she slowly walked over and accepted it. Even though they both were wearing gloves Booth could swear he felt a tingle run through his body from the warmth of her hand. "Now, on to the spruces" he said pointing his way with the saw like it was an extension of his arm.

"Booth, one question, What are spruces?" she asked confused.

"Bones, Bones, Bones" he said shaking his head and chuckling.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Booth, if you keep finding a flaw in every tree we are never going to decide on one." Said Brennan crossing her arms and standing there, she never in a million years thought she would be picking out Christmas trees with Booth, how did she let this happen.

"I liked that one." He said looking at a tree, tilting his head, and then choosing a different angle and doing the same.

"Booth that tree was 20 feet tall." Brennan said watching Booth as he shook his head and moved on to a different tree, she wasn't sure what he was looking at but he obviously saw something he didn't like.

"Yes, but I liked it." He said with a grin. He turned to look at Brennan, Her cheeks were red from the cold her lips quivering slightly. Her white fully beanie pulled down over her ears. He must have been staring a little too long, because Brennan turned around to see what he was looking at.

"Your, right it is perfect." Said Brennan looking at the tree behind her, its shape was impeccable, and the branches where close together but not too close together: the perfect tree.

"Yeah…" said Booth dreamily. He shook his head. "Wait what?" he said confused.

"The tree, weren't you staring at this tree?" she asked cocking her head to the side slightly and looking at him.

"Mmhmm, the tree of course." Then for the first time he actually looked at the tree, and she was right, it was the perfect tree. "Yes! The tree, it is perfect." It was about a foot too tall but Booth could cut it high. They Booth just stood back for a moment admiring it. Brennan turned and looked at Booth, his nose was pink from the chilly air and his hair was full of little snowflakes that she longed to shake out. He was so passionate about Christmas; they'd been out here for 45 minutes and just now found a tree. If it were anyone else she'd feel compelled to tell them about the pagan origins and how Christ was a myth, but for now it didn't seem important. For now she was content. Booth breathed deeply, inhaling the frosty air.

"Alright lets chop this puppy down." He said, she looked at him, with that 'I don't know what that means' look, he sighed "Lets chop this tree down" he said and she smiled. He crouched down low and crawled underneath the tree, and started to saw.

"Um…. Booth how exactly does this work?" she asked bending down to look at him under the tree.

"I saw, you push when I tell you to, and preferably not on me, okay?" he said still sawing away after about a minute he said "Okay now gently push the tree in the direction of that clearing please."

"Okay" she said doing exactly as he said. There was a slight cracking sound and the tree fell. Brennan looked down at Booth who was still on his knees on the ground, and smiled.

"Help me up please?" he asked reaching out his hand, she reached down to grab it and pull him up. She wasn't ready for him to pull on her hand, and he pulled her forward as he fell back. Brennan ended up on top of him. She stared at him her eyes flicking down to his lips and subconsciously wetting hers, their faces inches apart. Booth propped himself up on one elbow, snow was falling lightly all around, and the soft glow of the lampposts lit up her face. He leaned in closer and her eyes shut in response. He used his free hand to wipe a snowflake from her eyelashes, her eyes opened slowly.

"Snowflake." He said lamely.

"I promised your Aunt I wouldn't let you keep me out very long." She said after about a minute. " We should probably go back." She said slowly pushing herself off of him. He watched her as she brushed the snowflakes off of her. "Coming Booth?" she asked.

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm coming…" he said getting up and stretching, brushing the snow from his pants and coat.

"How are we getting it back?" she asked him curious.

"Well, during the day they have a truck that goes around picking up the trees, but right now we just have to pull it back." Brennan watched as Booth tied the rope around the trunk of the tree and started to drag it.

"You know the teacher was right." Said Brennan when they were about halfway back to the barn.

"What?" Booth stopped dragging the tree, and looked at her in bewilderment.

"Hippo's are vegetarians." She said before she sprinted ahead of him, he threw back his head and laughed. He bent down and made a quick snowball and threw it at her disappearing back. She turned around in surprise.

"This means war, I hope you know." She said bending over to make one of her own.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I think this is my most favorite story I have ever written, it means very much to me because it has a lot of aspects from my own childhood in it. I know I took a few liberties with Booths family and such, but I don't care… call it artistic freedom. Review please, I am pretty sure this is a oneshot unless you guys are very convincing...


End file.
